¡La vida de Ángel!
Archivo:Cara_de_Munchlax.png¡Hola! os trae la dialganovela de su propia vida. ¡Esperemos que no la digieras bien que no se te atragante! Porque estaréis una semana conmigo. Áh, no te copie la dialganovela ;) no me lo has dicho pero sé que me lo dirás. Capítulo 1: Lunes Archivo:Cara_de_Munchlax.png:ZzZzZzZ... Despertador: 6:59 AM Archivo:Cara_de_Munchlax.png:ZzzZzZz... Despertador: 7:00 AM Archivo:Cara_de_Munchlax.png:ZzZ... Despertador: RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Munchlax.pngAHHHHHH!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Ditto.png¡¡¡Ángeeeeel!!! ¡¡¡A levantarseeeee!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Munchlax.pngY así empieza un mal día... Archivo:Cara_de_Snorlax.pngBuenos días, hijo Archivo:Cara_de_Munchlax.pngBuenos días papá. Archivo:Cara_de_Munchlax.pngDejad que os explique mi jornada del lunes. Entro al colegio a las 8:00 AM. Por la mañana, a primera hora, tengo Inglés, a segunda hora, tengo matemáticas, a tercera hora tengo educación para la ciudadanía, después el recreo. Después del recreo tengo Conocimiento del medio, después Educación física y por la Tarde Fútbol. Archivo:Cara_de_Ditto.png¿Qué murmuras? Anda, ven a desayunar Archivo:Cara_de_Munchlax.pngVooooy Archivo:Cara_de_Snorlax.pngBueno, antes de ir a trabajar voy a editar un poco en Inciclopedia Archivo:Cara_de_Munchlax.pngBueno, ya he desayunado, ahora os enseñaré cómo me ha gustado la comida. Archivo:Nada.gif Archivo:Cara_de_Munchlax.pngGlogggg!!!! ¡¡Creo que voy a vomitar!! ¡¡Voy al baño!! Archivo:Cara_de_Snorlax.pngOcupado Archivo:Cara_de_Munchlax.pngM**rda Archivo:Cara_de_Snorlax.pngPara tí. Archivo:Cara_de_Munchlax.pngTodavía más M**rda. Después de echar la pota, fui hacia el colegio Archivo:Cara_de_Makuhita.png嗨天使！叔叔，你怎么？ Archivo:Cara_de_Munchlax.pngLo que faltaba. El chino de la clase que no tiene ni idea de español Archivo:Cara_de_Makuhita.png么杂音？ Archivo:Cara_de_Munchlax.pngA vel cala de huevo flito. Yo no hablal chino. ¿''Entendel''? Archivo:Cara_de_Makuhita.png不 Archivo:Cara_de_Munchlax.png¡Eso lo será tu p**a madre! ¡Giga impacto! Archivo:Cara_de_Makuhita.png救济！ 我要在我的新尿布屎！ Archivo:Cara_de_Munchlax.pngBueno, ahora entremos a clase. Clase de Inglés Archivo:Cara_de_Muk.pngHi children! Today is, the TJOOOOO!!! TJOOOO!!! twenty-first of May TJOOOOO TJOOOO Archivo:Cara_de_Munchlax.pngCagüen la p**a... Odio las clases con este profesor.... Siempre fumando. Archivo:Cara_de_Muk.pngÁngel, were you saying something? TJOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Munchlax.pngNo, mister I did not say anithing! Archivo:Cara_de_Muk.pngSo, I am going to TJOOOOOOO'' give the exams. '''TJOOOOOOOOO Archivo:Cara_de_Caterpie.pngWas there an exam? Archivo:Cara_de_Muk.pngTJOOOOOOOOO! Of course! But you must study, not watch Phineas and Ferb Archivo:Cara_de_Munchlax.pngEse de ahí es Miguel, el flipi de Cabeza dorito y llave de fontanería Fin de la clase de inglés Archivo:Cara_de_Munchlax.pngOs volveré a contar lo que me he divertido haciendo el examen de inglés con el puro del profesor en el cogote. Archivo:Nada.gif Archivo:Cara_de_Munchlax.pngAhora tenemos matemáticas. Comienzo de la clase de Matemáticas Se oyen unos pasos por el pasillo Archivo:Cara_de_Caterpie.png¡Ángel, déjame copiar los deberes de Matemáticas! Archivo:Cara_de_Munchlax.pngNope Archivo:Cara_de_Caterpie.png¿Cuanto quieres? Archivo:Cara_de_Munchlax.pngCinco euros Archivo:Cara_de_Caterpie.pngMie*da, sólo tengo cuatro con sesenta Archivo:Cara_de_Munchlax.pngToda para tí. Archivo:Cara_de_Caterpie.pngMás m**erda Archivo:Cara_de_Munchlax.pngSi me haces una buena oferta te los hago en un tiempo récord. Archivo:Cara_de_Caterpie.pngHumm.... Cuatro euros y una foto de la Madonna. Archivo:Cara_de_Munchlax.pngNope Archivo:Cara_de_Caterpie.pngHummm.... Tres euros y un póster de Phineas y Ferb Archivo:Cara_de_Munchlax.pngNope Archivo:Cara_de_Caterpie.pngHummm.... Un euro y un boli mascado Archivo:Cara_de_Munchlax.pngNope Archivo:Cara_de_Caterpie.pngHummm.... Un céntimo aplastado en el parque de atracciones. Archivo:Cara_de_Munchlax.png¡Trato hecho! Y así fue como Ángel a la velocidad de la luz le hizo los deberes a caterpie por una inmensa fortuna. Comentarios Hala, aquí podéis decir si mi vida es una m**erda o es la mejor o lo que os dé la gana :) ÄngèlChícô~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Que Vols?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny/Gif ' s |'Gif's']]~[[Torneo Oscuro |'Guanya!']] 14:43 3 jun 2010 (UTC) *Muy graciosa xDDDD Franco Soy todo oídos Ayudame con esto 9:50 3 jun 2010 (UTC) *Eso de que SI acepta con el centimo aplastado, pero con lo demás no, se que lo has copiado de una serie de TV.Elite <•> link=User talk:Elite angel 51 14:50 3 jun 2010 (UTC) *Me gusta, sobre todo lo de antes de ir al trabajo voy a editar en Inciclopedia xDAlvarodarkray 11:54 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Categoría:Novelas Categoría:Cómicas Categoría:Novelas sin terminar